Assessment of neurological injuries and illnesses and other medical conditions is often performed manually by a medical professional, and can be based on a form filled out by hand with pencil and paper. Manual assessment can be inaccurate and/or inconsistent, and a medical professional may not always be available when injuries or other medical conditions occur.